High School Love & Rivals
by Uchihas1010Hyuuga
Summary: TenTen joins a new high school hoping a for a normal life out of trouble. But trouble finds itself to her as she steals 2 of the hearttrobs' hearts. After noticing how much Hyuuga adores TenTen, Ino is going to make a condition for TenTen to stay in her group... and it is to break Neji's heart. All pairings have their own complications but they will find their way eventually.
1. Old New Girl

**High School Love & Rivals**

_Uchihas1010hyuuga_

**A/N: Since most high school fanfics in the Naruto fandom portrays TenTen as a tomboy, I'm going to make an announcement that in this one, you're going to see a change. TenTen is a very vague character, but I see her very feminine and very strongly opinionated. So that's how I'm going to portray her in this story. I hope you will keep an open mind and like this version of TenTen too. **

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Shounen Jump

_-x-_

'_Italics are thoughts'_

'Normal is normal :3'

'**Bold is text messages and other things the characters are reading'**

Chapter 1: Old New Girl

**Things are not just going to change because of a few words, mom. I need to make this move, okay? Don't ask me to come back anymore. I'm going to start a fresh leaf in Konoha. – TenTen**

The brunette angrily typed away on her fancy and flashy Chinese flip phone as she fumed and blew her bangs to release steam and frustration.

"Um, yeah! I'm stopping at Magnolia please," she told the taxi driver in a change of nice tone trying its best to suppress from letting her anger shown.

She got out of the cab as her cell alerted her of a new text message arriving. TenTen sighed gave the taxi driver the amount cost. "You can keep the change." Just when her ride left, she noticed that she tipped the driver extra 10 Konoha dollars. "There's nothing that's working out! Urgh!" She stomped her way into the mall while typing away again.

**Okay, but, if anything happens, you're coming straight home! – Mom**

**Sure Mom! Whatever, it's not like you haven't been controlling my life! And nothing's going to happen, I can take care of myself on my own. – TenTen**

Then an incoming call from her mom came. Her ringtone, 'Accidentally in love' by Counting Crows, blared through the mall. She got a few nasty looks from the passersby. "I should give each person in my contact list a different ringtone!" She rolled her eyes and accepted the call.

"Mom, it's okay, I understand, I'm going to behave and stay out of trouble here, so there's nothing to worry about, okay?" She asked and stomped off and stood as the escalator took her upwards.

"Thanks Mom, okay, I got to go now, I need some new clothes." She hung up smiling, and as she took a step off the escalator she bumped into a guy and spilled the latte he was carrying all over his clothes.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

His eyes widened but he stood still. His coolness and pace wasn't disrupted by spilled coffee.

"Wow! Isn't the coffee hot? Um, I'm really sorry! What to do? Omg!" He couldn't help but chuckle a little at the way she said 'what to do and omg' they were almost like some rhyming song.

A Pinkette came running by, pushing her TenTen aside. "Omg! Sasuke-kun! Are you okay? Here, let's go get you a change of clothes," without even noticing the brunette she just pushed and left. Sasuke just stood pretty like a doll and walked away with her after taking a quick peek at the brunette left. He couldn't help but chuckled softly again.

TenTen blinked her eyes rapidly several times making sure the quick scene that happened wasn't just some illusion. It happened so fast and so suddenly, she had a little doubtful moment but shrugged it like it was nothing.

-x-

(Note: Botchan means Young Master… it feels better typing botchan then Young Master for me, lol!)

Hyuuga Neji was looking through the new laptops that were on displayed. "Hi, Botchan, this is the latest Macbook Pro," and the shop clerk began listing all the pros and reasons why Neji should get it.

Neji just ignored him and went straight to the point. "I want you to show me all the new ipad cases." He stated coldly.

A girl that came to get her itouch updated gasped at the sound of Neji's silky voice. "I can't believe it! It's the first time to see him in the flesh this close!"

Neji inwardly rolled eyes when he heard what the girl said. _'In the flesh? Now I'm a superstar, huh?'_

He bought the leather case with lighter colour stitching in 5 different colours and left.

When he left, his itouch paused and just froze. He fished it out of his pockets and pressed the home button at least a hundred times. He was furious that he almost went back inside the store. The only that stopped him was when he bumped into a brunette with a pair of cute buns.

"Wah!" She squeaked when he stepped on her toes. The worst part was she was wearing flip flops only so her toes were naked which makes the stepping on part way more painful considering Neji was wearing white Nike sneakers.

"It's okay, no apologies needed, I was waiting for that actually." She quickly said.

Neji looked at him, a little shocked that she didn't fangirl over him or get mad at for stepping on her.

"I bumped into a guy too, and spilled coffee all over him. Now I've already got what I deserve. What goes around comes around, right?"

"Okay, I wasn't looking straight, my ipod froze." Neji felt the need to say a few more words than just 'Okay' since she practically just told him things she didn't needed to. Her reaction was a first.

"Really? It happens all the time to me too, want me to take a look at it?" She offered, smiling.

'_A girl I just hurt is offering to help me.'_ He wanted to laugh at the thought of it.

"Again, with the karma thing, I helped you so than when I need help like this somebody would help me too." She looked up and smiled.

"Here, this happens to me like a hundred time and it's really crappy when it happens. I've gone to a lot of shops asking for help. So here, if you press the home button and the power button at the same time for like 5 secs, there you go." The power went off and an apple logo appeared. 2 second later the 'slide to unlock' showed.

"Hey, want to grab a coffee?" Neji offered.

"Is this a thank you in your language?" She asked slyly.

"I don't say thank yous," he calmly stated.

"But you just said thank you!" She tricked him with a sly look on her face.

Before any of them could say anything more, a man in suit came up behind Neji. "Botchan, the President is asking for you now, we need to go back."

"Um, then, maybe some other time. It was nice meeting you."

"Let me give you-" he fished around in his other pocket for his cell but found it missing. "Great," he sighed and just decided to leave it there.

"I'm gonna go and check around the mall then, bye." She stood there and watched the longhaired guy left with his powerful secretary.

Neji left remembering the brown haired girl with purple tank top with black with white stripes sports pants. He can spot her again by her neat buns if he decides to look around.

TenTen went into a guys' hoodie shop. She fell in love with the jacket Neji was wearing and decided to go look for similar ones. She was inspired. :D

When she came back out of the shop with 5 bags of clothing-filled from the store. She noticed a black spot on the place where she and the longhaired guy she just met were conversing. She went there and picked up an iphone. She clicked the home button and the screen came with the guy she just met picture on. "Wow, this guy must really be an apple lover." She said smiling, knowing she is going to see that guy again.

Then she left the mall, because she obviously don't want to go back home with a bunch of bags that she wouldn't be able to carry anymore.

'_I'm just going to have to hope the home decorator did a good job with the house's interior designs and fulfilling the essential needs.' _She sighed.

-x-

(The next day at school)

… (First day of School)

…. (Konoha High – a private college prep school)

TenTen decided to walk to her school from her apartment, which is just a few blocks away. This is the perfect opportunity for her to combine her schedules. Morning exercises plus walk to school. It's like killing two birds in one stone. And this way, she doesn't need to spend extra money on transportation to school. God, she loves herself for having a great eye at picking places!

Konoha High is enlisted to be one of the top three schools in Konoha. If not, the best out of the top three. She remembers she used to go this school's elementary too.

She went to her guidance counselor's room to get her schedule. "You got all your classes you picked. I even put in a block of study hall. If you don't want them, let me see if there are any more classes that can fill it up." Kurenai smiled.

"No it's okay, it's perfect." TenTen beamed back. The counselor is surprisingly really pretty, young, and nice. Her last school's counselor was mean, old, fat, and short. And they shared a mutual hatred, which wasn't good for her because she was the type of girl that usually gets in trouble. And the counselor was never on her side.

She went to her first period, English Literature, with Jiraiya-sensei.

"Hi!" She greeted after she easily founded the room thanks to the guidance counselor's guidance in directions to get there.

"You must be new, come in, and have a sit anywhere you like, class is starting in 5 minutes." He welcomed in a sort of above the normal happy voice. '_Is he a little drunk?'_

"Wow, look at this, we're all in the same class!" a giggly girl gushed. TenTen was making her way over to a free spot next to hers. The happy girl has long bubblegum pink hair. She had on a red hairband. Her hair brightens the school uniform to the next notch.

The school uniform was a red short-sleeved sailor uniform with black plaid skort. The skorts were a smart idea so there wouldn't be any pervert issues uprising in the school. The shoe requirement was anything is fine as long as it's 90% black.

"Hi! I'm TenTen, I'm new this year, I hope to get along well with you guys," she told the pink haired as soon as their eyes met. She was in a circle with her friends.

"TenTen? I know that name," the girl in platinum blonde hair whispered to herself while playfully twirling her hair.

"Oh hi! My name's Haruno Sakura," the pinkette gushed. "These are my best friends." She did a snow angel motion with her arms.

"I'm Temari, I moved in from the Suna last year." A really tall and strong looking blonde with four pig tails said. Her voice as fierce sounding as her looks.

"Hyuuga Hinata." A shy blue haired girl said while playing with her fingers. She reminded TenTen of the guy she met at the mall the other day. _'Must be the eyes.'_ TenTen thought. After all, white eyes are rare.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, TenTen, I recognize you." She said taking a confident stride and offered to shake hands which TenTen gladly accepted.

"Really? You do?" She widened her eyes in happiness. "From elementary school, right?"

"Right, you were quite the troublemaker even back then." She smirked.

"Haha, yeah, I'm trying to get rid of those habits now," TenTen said sheepishly.

"Wait a minute." Sakura interrupted, walking in between them and looking at them in disbelief. "How come you two know each other and I don't?"

The girls giggled. "See I told you, your forehead is good for nothing but dreaming about him."

"Hey!" Sakura tried to defend herself. Then 2 guys entered the room simultaneously and all girls' attention went to them. Squeals were heard from the audience. And TenTen notices one of them.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. The Beginning of

**High School Love & Rivals  
**_Uchihas1010hyuuga_

**A/N: I remember someone telling me TenTen's name is actually spelled Tenten so I will try my best to get used to spelling her name correctly! :D Please bear with me for awhile while I get used to this! ^w^ And thanks so much for the reviews! :D 3**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Shounen Jump

_-x-_

'_Italics are thoughts'_

'Normal is normal :3'

'**Bold is text messages and other things the characters are reading'**

_~Previously in Chapter 1~_

"_Wait a minute." Sakura interrupted, walking in between them and looking at them in disbelief. "How come you two know each other and I don't?"_

_The girls giggled. "See I told you, your forehead is good for nothing but dreaming about him."_

"_Hey!" Sakura tried to defend herself. Then 2 guys entered the room simultaneously and all girls' attention went to them. Squeals were heard from the audience. And TenTen notices one of them._

Chapter 2: The beginning of...

Behind them, followed a loud blonde who kept shouting names and saying that he wants a rematch, and a brown haired guy with a dog hiding in his jacket.

"Give it up Naruto, you lost," the brown haired said.

"Never! Dattebayo!" the loud blonde announced. "Hey where is Shikamaru?" he asked around his 2 other stoic friends.

"Yosh! I got him with me!" A hyperactive guy in a bowl haircut entered grabbing a lazy looking guy with light black haired guy with a pineapple looking ponytail entered.

"How bothersome would it be to be calling you when your phone is forever on silent mode?" Naruto put his fists on his hips and complained to Shikamaru. "Even Neji has vibrate on even though it's on silent mode too."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru yawned which Naruto got mad at and started complaining more. More troublesome for the lazy ass.

"Hey guys!" Ino called. "Come meet our new or old friend,"

Naruto, Kiba, and Lee rushed over energetically. Neji and Sasuke didn't even bother to look their way and just dragged their feet over there. Sasuke, with his cool pose and eyes close. Neji was still a little pissed over losing his phone. He is considering getting a ringtone too. Or else he will never find it back again.

When the guys got over to them, Tenten beamed up at Neji, hoping he would recognize her.

Neji, suppressed his anger for a moment and looked Tenten's way and his expression changed. Into that of surprise. "You." He paused, taking a second and good look at the girl in front of him. It was too good to be true. "You're that girl from the mall."

She beamed bigger. "I thought you wouldn't remember me!"

Ino looked back and forth between the two's conversation and notices Neji's change in posture and demeanor. It was different from the one he normally shows them.

"Did you lose anything?" Tenten smiled secretively.

"And don't tell me I owe you another coffee," Neji replied.

"I don't think I've ever seen Neji into talking this much," Naruto whisper-gossiped into Kiba's ears.

TenTen remember picking up his white iphone with black leather casing and white stitching. She was staring at it the whole night stopping herself from opening it. She didn't want to intrude his privacy or anything.

"Why didn't you try calling to see where your phone was? Others would be really happy to pick up an iphone on the street, you know," she teased. "And don't worry, I didn't even go in your phone! Your secrets are safe," she fake whispered to him.

Neji couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Your good deeds will come back to you."

At the same time, Sasuke also recognized this girl that bumped and spilled coffee all over him too.

"Okay, let me introduce you to the guys, Tennie," Sakura butt in happily, already giving her a nickname. "Not to mention we have to go over past yearbooks and catch up!" She gushed to Tenten then turned her back to face the guys looking at them all.

"So this is Tenten, a sweet and lovely girl," Sakura said. She couldn't help but throw in a few adjectives too, despite the fact that she just met Tenten 10 minutes ago. Tenten giggled softly at that. "Tens, this is Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin," she said with her hand fanned out in Neji's direction. "This is Uzumaki Naruto," her hand moved over to the loud blonde. Naruto flashed her with his huge smile which Sakura calls 'idiotic smile'.

"This is Rock Lee," Sakura said with her hand in the direction of the hyperactive bowl hair cut guy.

"Yeah, I remember you, we used to play soccer together," TenTen smiled.

"I will do 100 laps around memory lane and we shall play soccer like we used to when we were toddlers!" Lee said his voice fueled with energy.

"Yup that's Lee, and this is Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru there in his jacket," Sakura introduced the brunette and the hiding white dog. The dog barked happily to get a new friend.

"Aww so cute! I love dogs!" Tenten walked over to Akamaru and messed with its ears and head.

"This is Nara Shikamaru, I tell you he is the laziest guy you'll ever see in this school, and he's really good with computer stuff too. If you need help go see him or that guy in the shades and long coat over there. That one's Shino." Sakura said pointing at a guy sitting in a corner typing away in his Alienware laptop.

"Wow." Tenten mouthed.

"And this is Uchiha Sasuke-kun," Sakura introduced. She sounded giddier than she did when introducing the others. Plus! She added a –kun only in his name! Tenten gave Sakura a knowing smile.

"When does homeroom end?" TenTen asked slightly before the bell rang.

"And there you go, you got your answer," Temari said and went back to her seat.

So this is how they're sitting. The group that just met sits close to each other. None of them sit in the front row. They sat in the very last row. (Doesn't include the rest of the classroom, just showing where our usual gang is sitting :3)

_Shikamaru Ino Hinata Windows_

_Rock Lee Kiba Naruto Sasuke Neji Windows_

_Sai Temari Sakura TenTen Windows_

TenTen sat at second last row, with Shino being the one next to the windows in the very last row.

After the bell ended, the long white haired teacher Jiraiya quickly began classes. "I'm not even bother with marking some of you guys late for today because I'm lazy and cool like that. I'll let you get away with it for today. Now why don't you all form groups and introduce yourselves to get to know each other or catch up from summer. Today is your free or lucky day."

"That's his way of saying, I need to go back to writing my perverted X-rated books," Sakura whisper-giggled into TenTen's ears. TenTen giggled. The people here are so nice and friendly.

They all turned to each other forming an invisible circle-ish group. This time, Sai also joined in the conversation. "Hey, this is Sai, by the way," Sakura added, her hand fanned out across Temari to Sai.

"Do you guys want to do anything fun after school?" Ino asked.

"Is this a girl only event?" Shikamaru bothered to ask.

Ino smiled at him in a 'Really?' look. "You guys can join if you want to listen to a bunch of girls giggle and squeal and talk about girly matters."

"We can pass," Naruto said in an irritated look. He for one, wanted to go.

"Don't worry my youthful friends! We can always play ball in the soccer field!" Lee said with his voice fueled by energy again.

"Wow! I want to join too!" TenTen gushed.

"Tens! Don't betray us, we're going to have some quality girl time," Temari said in a sisterly bossy voice.

TenTen lauged. "Sure, that too!"

"You play ball?" Sasuke, a bit interested, inquired.

"I play all sports!" the brunette quickly replied. "My favorite is tennis out of the sports if you ask me to pick but I love playing them all equally!"

"Can't wait to see you play beach volley ball sometime soon, girl!" Temari said slapping playfully at her new girlfreind's shoulder.

"Anytime," she replied fake-rubbing her shoulder.

"Let me see your class schedule," Kiba said, handing out a hand for her to turn her schedule in. She did as told.

"You take AP Calculus?" Kiba asked, sounding amazed and shocked at the same time.

"I'm good at math, even my name is like Ten!" She said in a 'duh' kind of way.

"Ooh! Really? Then, you, me, Neji, Sasuke-kun, and Shikamaru are going to be together in that class!" Sakura chimed in happily.

"You're taking 2 APs?" Kiba interrupted again.

"AP Psych with Kakashi-sensei would be fun," Naruto told himself.

"Well, for that, us girls are going to be there to accompany you," Temari said sounding like she's going to almost embrace the girls.

"Neji here, took 5 APs!" Naruto said in a bragging way. "And Teme too!" He continued referring to Sasuke. "So I went in my way and took some APs myself too!"

"Really? What did you take, dobe?" Sasuke asked in a mocking sort of challenging tone.

"Oh yeah? I took AP Psych!" He acclaimed.

"Some APs? That's 1 AP," Sasuke mocked.

"You know what I love most about this school?" Ino asked rhetorically.

Naruto and Lee threw in some stupid answers which ticked Ino off a little.

"This school throws the most activities and party in the country!" Her voice rose to a higher notch sounding like there's going to be a party in the next few second.

"Yeah, anybody throwing the back to school party?" Naruto asked.

"I heard Kabuto-sempai is throwing it," Sai said, finally speaking, TenTen noticed.

"Why don't we just skip it for that night and hang at Temari's? Her parents are going to be out of town." Sakura suggested. "Just us," she looked at everyone in the eye. "Come on it'll be fun!"

"Yeah! We can totally do that," Temari agreed.

"Why not? It's funner than being at that nauseating party," Shikamaru agreed on behalf of the guys.

"I'm sorry, I told Kabuto I'm coming," Sai said, though he wanted to be at both places.

"I have to be there too, Gai-sensei told me to be a man of my word and I told Kabuto-sempai I will be there! Yosh!" Lee fired up.

"Okay, then it'll be just us there then," Ino smiled.

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: I want to know your honest opinion on this chapter… :[ Is it all talk and no real point for this one? I wanted them to get to know each other better here, hehe. Plus, it was somewhat a rush job as I have to get ready for my teacher's farewell party I planned TT^TT Bye! Please leave a review so I'll know what you'll think of! **


	3. That time of the day

**High School Love & Rivals  
**_Uchihas1010hyuuga_

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, faves, and alerts! ^w^ I'm glad none of you hated my long chapters with lots of talking YET hehe X3 It's my new style. Making it more realistic to give the characters' relationship develop (as xoxokunoichixoxo pointed out X3 Tankyuu ~ 3)**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Shounen Jump

_-x-_

'_Italics are thoughts'_

'Normal is normal :3'

'**Bold is text messages and other things the characters are reading'**

_~Previously in Chapter 2~_

"_You take AP Calculus?" Kiba asked, sounding amazed and shocked at the same time._

"_I'm good at math, even my name is like Ten!" She said in a 'duh' kind of way._

"_Ooh! Really? Then, you, me, Neji, Sasuke-kun, and Shikamaru are going to be together in that class!" Sakura chimed in happily._

Summary of Chapter: The gang introducing Tenten about some parts of the school. She sees Neji's picture and started feeling attracted.

Chapter 3: That time of the day

"Ooh! Lunch! Our table is reserved for us as always!" Ino cheered wiggling her body in a mini victory dance style.

"Of course, what else do you expect with Neji, Sasuke, and you sitting there?" Temari told Ino then turned to TenTen and quickly explained. "Those three are the most popular in our grade. The rest of us are for the ride," Temari rolled her eyes teasingly when she made her last statement.

"That's not true! Actually Tennie we're all like higher than middle class if you would put the school into social hierarchy." Sakura said sounding strictly business which was part of her little plan to make new girl laugh.

"Well right you are!" Ino said poking Sakura's nose. "Because the school is totally monarch and I'm the Queen," she winked at Sakura before whispering. "And you know my King."

Sakura giggled. TenTen got clueless. They went to their table – table 11. The group sat in a circle around the table, filling the entire table. They sat like this… Kiba Hinata Naruto Sakura Sasuke Ino Neji TenTen Shikamaru Temari.

"So how was AP Calculus?" asked Ino taking a small bite on a cherry tomato she brought for lunch in a cute purple, plastic box.

"Hn." Sasuke sounded. Shikamaru yawned; obviously he was too lazy to answer. "It was fine." Neji said coldly.

"Ok," Sakura mouthed to her food. "Same as always… teacher talked, we listened."

"It's just the first day, what do you expect? Of course it will be boring!" TenTen spoke on behalf of everyone.

"You know, you speak more than all of them put together just to reply one simple question." Kiba noted and everyone except the 3 that was made fun of laughed.

"Why do we all have art? You guys all love art?" asked a very curious looking Tenten.

"No, silly, some of us actually put some effort into our artworks but the rest of us just took the class because we didn't know what else to." Temari shrugged.

"Why do you ask, Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked in her faint voice.

"Ooh, I see, well it's weird because the one class that we all have together that's not mandatory is Art!" She continued. "Plus! In my old school, I only took it because Art class equals my naptime of the day,"

Sakura laughed. "It's okay, some of us don't even go to class on time, and some of us just decide to skip and go out to buy ice cream!" Sakura squealed at the last part and looked at Ino.

TenTen smiled, relieved to have made so many friends already. She shuffled her feet in happiness and suddenly lost balance and slightly fell on Neji. It was almost like she was leaning against him only side by side. She froze, wide eyed. Neji too, he froze, staring at his fork, which he had just lifted. The food dropped off the fork making the situation a little weirder.

"Ooh, sorry!" TenTen quickly said and sat up straight when blood resumed flowing into her brain after her moment of shock. Then she looked around and noticed a lot of girls staring at their table and some glaring at her. Maybe she saw the little scene that just played out.

"Um, hey, why is like, almost the entire female population in this room staring at our table?" she asked cluelessly.

"Oh, dummy! That's so cute!" Ino awed and went straight to explaining in a matter-of-factly way. "Because we have Sasuke and Neji in our table."

"What's wrong with that? Don't tell me they did something bad to those girls or to someone and everybody just knew about it!" TenTen said her words freaking her out by the time she finished saying it.

"Opposite of that!" Sakura chimed. "Didn't I just tell you like they're the most popular guys in our grade?"

"Hn." They both looked away, clearly annoyed by the fangirls.

"Oh, I see." TenTen smiled in relief.

Neji and Sasuke smiled inwardly too. _'This girl is hilarious.'_ They both thought. Nobody has ever come up with that kind of idea as to why every girl looks at them before. They were going to have more fun. They already have English, and AP Calculus together so far.

After finishing lunch, Naruto and Kiba ran towards the gym. Shikamaru disappeared, probably off to a secluded place so he could nap.

"Wait for me by the elevator before you go to calc class." Neji told TenTen and went off somewhere with Sasuke.

"Okay," she said after Neji turned her back to her and left.

"Hey," Sakura called. "Let's to go the library."

"We have to search and friend you on facebook." Ino told her and Temari grabbed her by her wrist and left with Hinata's wrist in her other hand. "I'm a pusher, I know." Temari whispered to them jokingly.

"Or a puller!" TenTen barked jokingly too. Hinata giggled softly.

In the library, there were only 3 computers available left. So Ino and Temari said something to 2 innocent looking guys which made them tremble and immediately give their computer art.

"Hey, what was that?" TenTen asked in amazement.

"Well let's see, it's our talent," Ino said and stylishly sat down while still looking at TenTen with a sly grin.

"Haha, what did you guys do that those poor guys?" Sakura asked while laughing.

"We have something against them," Ino smirked evilly and shifted her attention to her computer. "Okay, I'm going to look for you on Facebook."

"Are you a Tenten Chang?" Sakura scrunched her nose in confusion.

"Nope," TenTen said typing away on her computer.

"A Ten Ten?" Hinata asked quietly.

"You betcha," she replied and immediately Hinata hit 'add friend' as did the others.

"Wow, okay confirming friends." Tenten smiled.

Sakura got up from her seat and came over to Tenten and took the brunette's mouse under her control. "Here let me at the others for you," and she did. She added Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru on Facebook.

"Thanks," TenTen beamed and got her mouse back under her control. She quickly typed in a 'Konoha high, who knew school and cool could belong in the same sentence?' as her Facebook status. 5 seconds later, the girls liked it.

Then a minute later she got a notification that Neji Hyuuga accepted her friend request. She smiled. When she was sure no one was looking at her screen, she decided to steal a peek at his wall. His profile picture was so perfect she tear her eyes away until Hinata chair made a loud screech.

"Where are you going?" Temari asked.

"To the bathroom," she replied softly.

TenTen quickly closed the tab of Neji's wall. She called it back in her mind. His Facebook profile picture of his profile view in his famous lopsided smile. He had bandages insteand of his headband and wore a washed out black coloured jacket. And his eyes were glaring straight at the camera.

Then she got another notification that Sasuke Uchiha accepted her friend request. And another saying he commented on her wall post.

**You think so?**

And a few seconds later, a bunch of notifications bombarded her message center. 54 likes on his comment and a lot of them weren't even friends with her on Facebook.

**Omg! It's been such a long time since the last time Sasuke-kun made a comment longer than 2 letters! **

A fangirl wrote and obviously she wasn't even friends with Tenten on facebook as it said Sayuri Megumi (friends with Sakura Haruno and 5 others).

**Sasuke-kun! Hi! I just want you to know that you're like the hottest guy in the whole school!**

And her wall post suddenly became a post for girls to shout out their love for Sasuke.

"WOW, Tens," Sakura said.

"Unbelievable right?" Tenten looked at her in a tired look. "I think Imma have to ignore my notifications as long as my wall post is on Facebook top story."

"Hang in there," Temari patted her back. Then Hinata came back just in time for the bell.

They went to the lift and the other girls already went in. "Come on, what are you dilly dallying for, silly?" Ino waved in a 'come here' motion.

"Um, you guys go ahead," Tenten smiled and waved goodbye. She waited for Neji and soon everybody has gone to class.

She looked at her feet as they shuffled impatiently. Then Neji arrived.

"You asked me to wait and you show up 7 minutes late!" Tenten scolded.

"Hn," he walked over beside her and pressed on the up button. "I was waiting for the people to clear out."

Tenten let out a frustrated sigh. "Why did you even ask me to wait?"

"Why did you even wait if I didn't show up?" He smirked.

"I-"

His smirked got bigger.

"Nevermind," she groaned in frustration and went into the lift as it opened up for them. "Jerk," she murmured softly.

Neji laughed inwardly.

"When are you returning me my phone?" He pressed on 6.

"I'll bring it back tomorrow." She told him. "You know you were such a nice person yesterday." She stopped.

"Get used to it." He told her. "Besides, just because I was a few minutes late, I became a jerk?"

Her mouth turned into an 'o' shape. "You heard that?" She said softly.

Then they arrived to their destination. And Neji went out the lift first with his lopsided smile in tact. Tenten followed behind him with a frown.

"Hey," Sakura shot out of her seat and came over to her new friend as the brown haired duo entered together. "What were you waiting for down there?" She asked as they walk back to their seats.

"Nothing at all," Tenten told Sakura nonchalantly, pointedly at Neji. When she saw he peeked a look she smirked, which he saw too. And he smirked.

Then the teacher got up from his teacher's desk and came over and official started lessons.

After AP Calc class ended, the four went to Art class together. It was in a penthouse at the rooftop. Tenten awed at garden like rooftop as she entered the art class.

"I heard the new art teacher is totally young and hot," Ino whispered into Sakura's ears making her giggle.

To their surprise, the new art teacher _is_ young and _hot._ As in hotheaded as he was already going on about how mad he is on the phone with someone named Sasori.

The group scurried over to a seat where the others who got there first reserved. "Hey guys," Sakura greeted as she sat down.

Then the teacher finished talking and came to the center of the room and started to introduce himself. "I'm Deidara, un," he looked at them one by one in the eye.

"He looks like you," Temari whispered to Ino who shot a death glare in return.

He explained about how students shouldn't waste paint and the rules for using the brushes and how they should take care of the materials in the class.

"Hey Neji," Tenten turned to her side in a bored face. "Mind borrowing me your itouch?"

The Hyuuga prodigy took it out of his pockets and gave it to her. "Sweet!" she smiled and picked "What makes you beautiful" by One Direction and popped the black beats in her ears.

Neji quickly took the right side piece out of her ears and put it in his. She turned and looked at him then shrugged and buried her face between her arms and went to sleep.

The others all cooed at the sweet scene of the two except for 2 others. Then Neji threw a dagger glare at his friends who were awing at them. A few fangirls shot venom looks at Tenten who was just innocently sleeping.

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N: If there's any thing you want happening between them, feel free to share your ideas! ^w^ Hehe :3**


	4. Ice cream & Crush

**High School Love & Rivals  
**_Uchihas1010hyuuga_

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! ^w^ This chapter is just a little NejiTen moment. :3 Hope you'll like it! :D **

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Shounen Jump

_-x-_

'_Italics are thoughts'_

'Normal is normal :3'

'**Bold is text messages and other things the characters are reading'**

Chapter 4: Ice cream and crush

By the time Tenten woke up, it was 5 minutes until class and the rest of the class is just chattering away while the teacher is screaming into his phone again.

She looked around sleepily at her table and see that Neji was staring at her. They both still have the earpieces in. She guessed his stare means 'give me back my beats', so she took it off and hand it to him.

"What a troublesome day," Shikamaru said after the bell rang.

Everybody bid each other farewells and went on their way. The girls grabbed Tenten by her arm and swept her off. "Yay! Now, let's go eat ice cream!" Sakura punched a fist into the air.

They went to Ice Cream Bar and ordered. Sakura got a strawberry sundae, Temari mocha blast, Hinata Oreo cookie blast, Tenten a milo storm, and Ino a lime slush. The girls droned in about the school's gossips into Tenten's ears and by the time their orders came, Tenten already felt like she knows the people.

"So let's talk about elementary school, maybe we know each other too!" Sakura beamed.

"I remember being in Lee's class," she stared into space trying to recall more things. "I think I remember a blond kid always in orange jackets, I think it's Naruto." She smiled and frowned. "That's all I can recall for now."

"Yes, you just forgot, the people that you just ate lunch with today were all in your class! It's just because when you were little you only played with the boys." Ino told her_. 'I'm surprised you couldn't remember Neji.'_ Ino thought and kept it to herself_. 'It's better that way.'_

"Ooh wow, like Lee said, I better make 20 laps around memory lane!" Tenten joked and the girls break into laughter.

"So you see any guys you think you're cute yet?" Ino asked, placing her chin on her palm.

"Well, I just came here! Too many faces to remember just in one day," Tenten announced and took a large gulp on her milo storm.

"How about you guys?" Temari asked. "Because I want some secrets to start spilling from Hina-chan," she turned to look at Hinata with a sly smile.

The poor shy girl shrieked. "N-nani?" She stuttered.

"Come on! We just need you to confirm your feelings to Naruto now! It's very obvious you are so very into him!" Sakura encouraged.

Hinata's cheeks turned into a scarlet red and she started playing with her fingers. "I-I…" she sighed and nodded.

"Ahaha! That moment should have been captured." Ino giggled and took a picture of Hinata's blushing face with her Motorola Blackberry.

"Aaah," Hinata flushed even redder.

"Well, what about you Tema?" Ino shifted the questioning to another.

"You guys won't believe me anyways," she said with a firm voice.

"Just shoot!" Tenten said.

"It's Shikamaru." The tall blonde girl quickly blurted out.

Ino and Sakura stared straight at her in a blank face then burst out laughing in another second. "See, I told you, you guys wouldn't believe me." She punched the two lightly on the shoulders.

"No, it's not that, it's just we never guessed you would like him!" the two girls cried in unison. Then in a minute their laughing ceased.

"You guys except Tennie knows ours," Sakura said.

Then Temari turned to face Tenten and started to explain. "Hmm, where do I begin? Ino is the most popular girl in our grade and Sakura is too, and you already know Neji and Sasuke are the most popular guys in our grade. So these two idiots said it's a perfect match and picked one to love."

Tenten 'oh-ed' and decided to keep her mouth shut about her thinking Neji's profile picture looked nice.

(The next day!)

The next day in homeroom Tenten brought Neji's iphone with her. She entered the classroom and immediately walked up to where Neji was and handed him his phone. "Here."

He took it in silently. "So how do I get my thank yous?" She smiled.

His lips formed a small, very tiny, slight smile. "Frolick," he replied.

"Hmm okay, looking forward to it." She replied and took a seat next to him. Then 5 minutes before homeroom was over, the girls entered the room. The brunette rushed over to them. "Where did you girls go and in a flock?"

"We were in the bathroom, you know, doing girl stuff," Ino shrugged.

"She means Ino and Sakura-chan were applying make up," Hinata whispered to Tenten.

Then the bell rung and they all went to their next class. Hinata, Tenten, and Shikamaru had economics.

"Um, erm, uh, Tenten-san, I'll walk you to your next class," she smiled softly. "I'm also in economics."

When their class ended, Neji and Sasuke entered for AP Economics. "Hey guys!" Tenten greeted.

To Neji's surprise, the Uchiha prodigy stood and attempted to make conversation. "How was it?" He asked in his cold voice.

She laughed. "I'm not really sure if so-so would be the right word to describe it. Plus! It's still first day of class, things could change later on."

The Uchiha prodigy chuckled softly, to Neji's surprise. "What class you have next?"

"Physics," she frowned. "Wish me luck to survive there!" She punched Neji's shoulder. Sasuke looked at the Hyuuga prodigy then back to the girl.

"Anyway, bye now, we'll see you at the end of the day at PE," he said and walked to a desk. "Hn."

"How'd you know I have PE?" She asked over.

"Common sense," he yelled back.

"Well guess you're wrong then, I'm going to see you guys in AP Psych!" She did a salute sign and Sasuke smirked.

"I better go too," said Neji and walked over and sat beside Sasuke.

"Me too, good luck!" And she ran off the hallways.

After half a block of Physics was done, they had lunch. And as usual, the gang sat together. "You guys would not believe it, Anko is the meanest teacher of them all!" Naruto complained. "I demand a study hall!"

Tenten nodded in agreement. "She gave us a 100 pages of homework to read!"

"And not just that! She wants us to answer the questions at the end of each section too!" Sakura added.

"Troublesome stuff," Shikamaru concluded.

"Oh my god," Tenten frowned. "I'm going to fail this Physics this year," she shuffled her hair in frustration.

Neji looked over her and decided to tell her something later.

"Well I had fun in Design class," Ino boasted and Sakura punched her shoulder.

"Shannaro! Pig! Don't rub it in!"

Ino smirked. "That's why you should have took AP Environmental Science with me when I told you. It's less stress since Yamato-sensei is nice and you get your science credit done." The blonde smiled and popped her cherry tomato in her mouth.

"The only thing that will cheer me up now is PE, I'm looking forward to it!" Tenten lightened up.

"Hell yeah!" Temari punched a fist in the air in agreement.

Then they finished eating lunch and went off on their separate ways to hang at their usual spots. While walking, Neji pulled Tenten over and told her something. "How about instead of frolick, I'll guide you in Physics sometimes, just give me a call whenever you need help. I'll explain over the phone if you want." He said in a strictly business kind of tone.

A group of girls walking by gasped in fangirl-ness. "Oh my gosh! Neji spoke so many words all at once!"

"Eeep!" Another squealed and listened in.

"Really? That would be great!" Tenten exclaimed happily and looked over to the crowding girls. "Do you want to do frolick some other time though? It's getting kind of crowded now," she sweatdropped.

"Nah, don't care about them," Neji walked over to the counter. Tenten followed him with light steps as if sneaking away from the girls.

"You really don't like owing people debts do you?" Tenten asked.

He smiled at her and turned back to the counter and ordered. "Original flavor, 2 Cup As, choco pops topping," he ordered.

"Make mine a size bigger, please, and I'll have chocolate syrup as well, and oh um, an extra topping. I'll get the, erm, peach." Neji looked over at her in a 'really?' face.

"What?" Tenten gave a soft 'duh' look. "Might as well order this much when someone else is paying right? Plus, I was thinking of getting a home take pack but maybe it's too much."

"Give me your number," Neji casually asked.

A fangirl that was spying over said. "Ooh, Neji is asking for that girl's number!"

"Omgs! Who is that girl?"

"Dunno."

"Must stalk!"

"Yesh!"

"I know her!"

"Who?"

"Tenten."

"Huh?"

"The post of the girl that Sasuke commented yesterday of."

"Oh." … "WHAT?!"

"Why do I have a feeling that they're talking about me?" Tenten looked over her shoulder at the girls with an irritated face.

"Don't mind them." Neji assured her again.

"What do you normally do at lunch?" She asked. The ladies hand them their orders.

"Sit and listen to music in a corner of the balcony." He replied as he paid.

"Ooh, with Sasuke?"

He nodded. _'Why is she bringing up that name now?'_

"Thanks for the treat, and don't think that I'm going to let go of that offer of Physics because I won't think it as a deed of courtesy from you. I'm really going to give you a call even when it's like 2 in the morning if I have questions." She warned and flipped open her pink Chinese flip phone. It made a water drop sound as the cover lights up.

Neji stared at it for a moment. He's never seen any of the girls in their school uses this kind of phone before. The girls all buy only expensive phones with fancy casings to live up to their so-called reputations. She was a first.

"So shoot your number," she said while pressing away on her phone.

He read out his number and she pressed away and his phone vibrated. "There's my number." She smiled and shut her phone. Again with the water drop sound and flashy light. Neji was fascinated. He was considering buying something like that too, but thinking twice because it looked too girly for a guy to use.

"What did you name me as?" He asked.

"It's a secret, what did you name me as?" She stood on her toes, trying to steal glances at his screen. He turned away. "Not telling if you're not." And he put his iphone back in his pocket.

"Almost forgot," Neji said and took his phone out again and held it up against Tenten's confused face and a shutter sound was made.

"You took an unauthorized photo!" She yelled. The fangirls turned to their direction in jealousy. Their Neji-kun took a photo of that girl!

"Relax, it was just a photo for your contact, so that I'll even bother to pick up knowing it's you."

She mouthed an 'oh' and calmed. Her eyes wander around the walls trying to avoid the current awkward silence and she saw the time. 5 minutes until class resumes.

"Hey we gotta run now!" And pulled Neji by the wrist and ran to the lift.

The two were the only ones in the elevator. Neji dropped her off on the fifth floor and he went up to the seven floor for AP Econ. Tenten smiled in happiness. She didn't even know she was smiling. Then suddenly she shook her head. "What am I thinking?!" And shook the chills off her body and rushed to class.

**End of Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hehe ^^; I know more talks! Bleh! But it was fun writing thissssh! So I hope you'll like it too :3 The actions will come in the next 2 chapter or so.**


End file.
